sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spinel (RPF)
Spinel is a repair and construction drone under the rule of White Diamond. After the discovery that she has one of the highest IQs ever recorded in gemkind, Spinel was put under the guard of Onyx and other quartz soldiers to be used as White Diamond's pet genius. In the canon universe, Spinel makes her first appearance in the episode An Unusual Genius, along with the appearance of Onyx. She was being taken to another planet in White Diamond's rule when their ship crashed. Spinel was created by Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls and is part of the Rainiverse. Appearance Spinel is pretty average for her kind, with a very short stance and a Peridotish build. She also has limb enhancers for her legs, which is standard for Spinels. Her skin is an orangey-yellow color, similar to a flame. Her hair is large and squareish, like a diamond on its side. She's a little pudgy, and her color scheme is very reddish, like a Ruby. Spinel is very short, especially compared with her guard. Spinel's gem is a square on its point. It's on her forehead, and it has been observed that that gem placement has never been seen before on a Spinel, which may have something to do with her extremely high intelligence. Personality Despite being possibly the smartest gem to ever exist, Spinel is deceptively simple. She's very cheerful and takes joy in almost everything, showing an extreme sense of curiosity about the world around her and how things work. In fact, Spinel almost acts like a child most of the time, as if she is not at all intelligent. Spinel is hyperactive at best, and bounces around everywhere, contrasting against Onyx's colder demeanour. She asks questions about everything, despite being able to figure most things out almost instantly. Despite being under apparently very strict control of White Diamond, Spinel doesn't really care about her Diamond at all. Spinels are so isolated from the rest of gemkind that they overall don't even factor their Diamond's orders in their work. Instead, Spinel showed great devotion and care towards her familial group back on their home world, and apparently misses them a great deal. History Spinel was excavated in a late Kindergarten under the rule of White Diamond. She was immediately drafted into a Spinel work camp, where she was taken in by Eye, Tum and Heart, who soon became her family. One day, a Peridot was sent into the work camp to fix some broken machinery, only to find that Spinel was fixing it easily. The Peridot reported this to White Diamond, who ordered special attention to be focused on the low-class gem. After weeks of obvservation, White Diamond realised that the Spinel was a genius and went down to the work camp herself to take her away. When she was to be taken, Heart intervened, saying that White Diamond had no right to break up their family just so she could exploit Spinel's skill. Eye thankfully reastrained her, and Spinel bid a tearful farewell to her family. After rigorous testing, Spinel was placed under the guard of an Onyx and her Mica soldiers. Years passed and eventually Spinel and Onyx became closer as friends, maybe even more than that. Eventually, one night the two accidentally formed Black Opal, keeping it a secret, but starting their official romantic relationship. An Unusual Genius In An Unusual Genius, Spinel and Onyx's ship crashes outside of Beach City. Plot to be determined later. Abilities Weaponry and Unique Abilities Like most Spinels, Spinel quite literally has almost no abilities whatsoever. She has no weapon and no offensive ability at all. The most she can do is project a flashlight-like beam from her gem to illuminate her surroundings. Extreme Stamina and Resilience Spinel has the average ability of her gem to have extreme stamina and be much more resistant than other gems, taking a lot more effort to be poofed or shattered. This was so that she could withstand high pressures while repairing and constructing. Extreme Intelligence Despite not letting it show, Spinel is quite easily the most intelligent gem ever created. She created many standard gem tech items including the warp pads. It is unknown why this is, as Spinels are generally easily tricked and foolish, just like Rubies. It may have something to do with Spinel's unique gem placement, or the circumstances of her excavation. Fusion Black Opal Spinel can fuse with Onyx to create Black Opal, a four-armed fusion that is much taller than both of them. As Black Opal, she can summon a hammer-lance, a long-handled hammer. Trivia * Spinel was originally a male gem with a hammer and energy blast capabilitie. After learning about the limitations of Peridots and Rubies, Rainbow decided to remove those. * Spinel was also going to be more of a technician, like Peridot, not just some wanton worker. * Very little of Spinel's design has changed from the original. Her lower half is almost completely identical, it's her shirt that keeps getting tweaked. * The choice to make Spinels the lowest class of gems came when Rainbow learned that Rubies, Peridots and Spinels are all created from heated peridotite, therefore making them all quite similar. Gemology Spinels are a gem very closely related to ruby, with the two being one and the same until quite recently. Both are created, along with peridot, from peritdotite, and rubies and spinels are often found together. Rubies are considered more valuable, however. Spinel is said to be a high-energy stone, bringing life and vitality to those who use it. It guides people to their set destinies and opens up a connection with the universe, especially in aural rituals. It also influences intellectual strength. Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Rainiverse Category:Spinels